a whole new world
by Hinatachan167
Summary: a steel pot one-shot for Branca on deviantart, call me a mary-sue but i think that steel pot is cool!


A whole new world

A steel pot one-shot

Yep I've lost it now… basically this is how I and steel pot meet. Steel pot is © to branca on deviantart. Warning: contains some sexual activity…you've been warned.

I was just walking along the street at night, listening to 'inside the fire' by disturbed

Devon  
Won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again  
Leave her  
We will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
Will you ever meet again

Devon  
One of Eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child.  
She was taken  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Sever  
Now and forever  
You're just another lost soul about to be mine again  
See her, you'll never free her  
You must surrender it all  
If you'd like to meet again

Fire  
For you desire  
As she begins to turn cold for the final time  
You will shiver  
Till you deliver  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

[Guitar Solo]

Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Devon  
One of Eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child.  
She was taken,  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

My I-pod in my ears listening to that song, walking back to my apartment, but through my I-pod I heard footsteps, someone was following me. Once inside my apartment, I hooked up my I pod in to the stereo and played ice queen by within temptations

When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned to grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings her song of farewell  
You better hide from her freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Any day.  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe.

When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you're all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world.

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world?

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Any day.  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe.

Whenever she is raging  
She takes life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging  
She takes life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

I took off my heels after a hard day at the office I deserved some time off, so I turned on some hot water, preparing a bath for me. I heard a door knocking, 'who could be knocking at my door this late!?' I yelled obviously pissed off. I opened the door and noticed a man with green hair and these fiery eyes along with fangs for teeth, 'w-w-who are y-y-you?' the man smirked, 'names steel pot, you must be Hilary, Kong studio's secretary. Pretty hot, for someone who's 17.' I turned red, 'idiot, I'm sorry but you're not my type to be honest. So please leave the house.' A moment of silence and then I heard, 'is that within temptations your listening to?' up to this point I was so pissed off beyond the reasonable understanding, 'you jackass!!!! Listen to me!!!!!!' I was so angry at him, making him smirk, 'kitty's got claw, a very beautiful kitty…' he purred at me or rather at my right ear. 'Steel, nice try but you're not my type…' I trailed off at the last bit of my sentence, walking off to my bathroom I felt arms wrap around me, 'I want you…' I thought about what he just said then I freaked out, 'OMFG!!!!!' I was suddenly turned around and I felt lips clash with mine, my cheeks were red. For the next few moments of my life, I knew it was coming. 'You ok?!' I heard steel, 'yeah I'm fine just didn't expect that…..?' I was laughed, but that stopped when steel had that animal lust look in his eye and stomped right up to me, '_aw goddamn it!!!'_ my mind yelled, but just like that, I was on my bed with the hot demonic form of 2d on top of me. Intentionally, for some reason, he was demanding yet his touch was gentle, but I changed my mind when he clamped his sharp teeth onto my fragile neck. Then him swallowing my blood that surfaced, 'your blood is sweet, almost as sweet as you, babe.' He said trying to smooth talk me, looking over I noticed what he meant, I felt it but I thought it was nothing but seeing the pool of blood on my right side made me realize, there's more to steel than I thought. For the remainder of the night, our 'fun' was heard. Earlier the next morning steel was gone, and I was sick for unknown reasons.

½ a year later- my hair was officially short, a little girl was right by my side happily walking, 'mommy! Where're we going?!?!' her scream was cute and all but she was still loud for a girl her age, 'Amy, you're a year old, so please you're giving mommy a-'I was cut off at the sight of steel pot. 'Hey there, Hil! You cut your beautiful brown hair? Total shame…anywho who's the kid, you baby sitting?' I grew upset, how was I supposed to tell him that the night we had our, 'fun' he got me pregnant with a green haired blue eyed daughter? I rubbed my arm, hoping that he'd go away but he had that demanding look in his red eyes, '*sigh* look you want the truth!? You were the one who got me pregnant!!!!' I yelled so loud that everyone was looking at me, thus the redness of embarrassment. Steel stared at me, 'so where's the kid?' I pointed at the toy store. Inside Amy was looking at the dolls, trying to see which one to beg for me to get, 'hey, kid!' Amy turned her head slightly to see steel, her mind told her to scream but her heart told her to stop. 'listen look kid, I'm not that grand on explaining things but here's the basics: I'm your dad, I met your mom while she was a hottie 17 year old, hope you turn into a hottie to…'

Well, Branca of Deviantart…that's my steel pot one-shot but wow a child and daughter at that, totally unexpected! Anywho hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
